


An (Improper) Proper Uniform

by afteriwake



Series: The Further Voyages Of The Starship Enterprise [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused Kirk, Gen, Helpful Sulu, Humor, Irritated Spock, Male Friendship, Outsmarted Spock, Smart Chekov, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov has a most impressive Christmas sweater collection, and he brings the best of the best on the Enterprise, and <i>occasionally</i> he wears them on the bridge. One day Spock has a problem with that, but then Chekov figures out a way around it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An (Improper) Proper Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So I decided to take two other Star Trek fics I'd written ("The Secret Stash" and "The Least Favorite Task") and put them in a post-"Star Trek Into Darkness" but pre-"Star Trek Beyond" series called "The Further Voyages Of The Starship Enterprise" which would be a little more lighthearted and humorous than the movies are. This fic was written for **GreenSkyOverMe** based [on an ask](http://star-trekheaven.tumblr.com/post/144719091777/chekov-likes-to-wear-ugly-christmas-sweaters-year) submitted to **imagine-jim-bones-and-spock** on Tumblr from **golyadkin** that went " _Chekov likes to wear ugly christmas sweaters year round. He has an impressive collection at home but only his favourites came with him on the Enterprise. Sometimes if he gets chilly he'll wear one over his uniform on the bridge_ ," to which the mods had replied " _Imagine Chekov sewing a little Star Fleet icon onto his sweaters, and claiming that they now ‘meet regulations’. It drives Spock nuts, but he lets the ensign be._ " I hope you guys enjoy this.

“What’s going on here?”

Chekov froze at the sound of Spock’s voice behind him. He knew that he should not be wearing the sweater. It wasn’t regulation. But the bridge was chilly, and he had such a splendid collection of Christmas sweaters from his _sem’ya_. His mama had knitted him one by hand every year until he boarded the Enterprise and his _starshaya sestra_ took up buying him one now that she was too old to do so. His collection was very impressive and he only took the best on board with him. But he knew that at some point Commander Spock would have words with him over wearing them on the bridge, even if it was almost command gold. “It was chilly, Commander,” he said.

“The sweater does not meet Starfleet regulation,” Spock said, and when Chekov turned to look up at him he could see Spock was frowning.

“You could turn up the heat a bit, then,” Sulu suggested from his side. Chekov gave him a small smile for the show of solidarity and Sulu nodded back in acknowledgment.

“This conversation does not concern you, Lieutenant Sulu,” Spock said, turning to him.

“But it _is_ cold on the bridge, Commander,” Sulu said. “Just because you have a different physiology than the rest of us and it doesn’t bug you doesn’t mean you should get on us when we’re cold.” Then he realized what he said and looked down at his console. “Sir,” he added.

Spock was quiet for a moment and then let out an almost imperceptible sigh. “Very well. You may keep the sweater on for the duration of your shift and I will see about having the temperature of the bridge adjusted for future shifts,” he said before moving away from Chekov and Sulu.

Chekov leaned over slightly. “Thank you, Sulu. You have saved my hide.”

Sulu grinned a bit. “I think the sweaters are kind of cool myself. You have a pretty neat collection. They remind me of the ones my Uncle Isshin used to wear every December. When the first rolled around he used to get very into the holiday spirit. He had, like, nine hundred sweaters. But I think Spock’s going to crack down on you about it so unless you can figure out a way to convince him that they’re regulation, I’d say only wear them on your down time.”

Chekov nodded and then leaned back towards his side of the console, thinking over Sulu’s statement as he went about his duties that day. He would be going against a man who lived his entire life logically, and that meant he had to out-think someone who was a master at logic. It would be very hard to do but he was determined to do so. There was more to wearing the sweaters than just warmth. Ever since the events with Khan he had not felt quite the same on the Enterprise, and the sweaters gave him a bit of comfort when he needed it. To lose that would feel almost as though he was losing a sense of security as well.

It was almost a week later when the solution hit him as he was trying to fall asleep. “ _Ya ponyal!_ ” he exclaimed, sitting up quickly and throwing off his covers. He kept a sewing kit in his quarters to repair his uniform if needed; he knew there were people on board who could do it, or he could get items replaced when they made contact with other Federation ships, but there was comfort in the old skills the women in his _sem’ya_ had shown him. He went and got the needle and the spool of black thread, and pulled out a few of his most favorite sweaters and began to work. If he got no sleep that evening, so be it. This was important.

He was anxious when he went on the bridge for his next shift. Though Spock had been true to his word about getting the temperature adjusted it was still on the chilly side, and so he had smuggled one of his sweaters onto the bridge with him. It wasn’t gold, but navy blue with white snowflakes in lines and, now, a black Starfleet insignia embroidered just where it would be over his regular uniform. When he felt a bit too cold, he slipped the sweater on over his head and waited.

“Ensign, that is not part of the regulatory uniform,” he heard Spock say as he approached him from his customary position. “We have been over this.”

Chekov cast a quick glance at the Captain, and then at Sulu, before speaking. “Actually, Commander, it has the Starfleet insignia, at just the right size and in the correct location and placement on the garment, and in the right color as well,” he said, turning and pointing to the insignia. “And it is clearly visible among the pattern.”

Kirk chuckled from the chair as Spock opened his mouth and then closed it. “Spock, it’s got the insignia. Let the kid wear his sweater.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Chekov said with a grin towards Kirk. Kirk nodded and Chekov turned back to his console, wide smile on his face.

“Hey,” Sulu said, leaning over towards Chekov.

“Yes?” Chekov asked.

“Would you mind sharing a sweater or two with me? I mean, if they’d fit?” he asked.

Chekov nodded. “Gladly, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> **TRANSLATIONS:**   
>  **sem’ya -** _family_   
>  **starshaya sestra -** _eldest sister_   
>  **"Ya ponyal!" -** _"I've got it!"_


End file.
